A Storm Hits the Twilight Sea
Samarra was patiently waiting in the training ground behind the guild, Samarra thinks to herself. I must say that I was a bit surprised those two kids ask for a spar with me...but what better way to learn how to control their magic. Plus it will give me a good look at their skills and potential...should be fun! Now where are they at?? She peers around the grassy clearing, but sees no sign of the two mages among the sunshine and soft breeze dancing through the trees. She goes back to patiently stretching, hoping that her guild members would show up soon. Aria was super excited to spar with Samara Inari she wanted to prove herself to her and wanted to get a better control of her magic and try out the spell that she has been keeping inside of herself. Jack on the other hand was worried about Lady Inari getting mad at him for destroying the Arena, but he was confident that he wouldn't lose control due to him thinking about a girl he had met while on a job, he nearly tripped over his feet just thinking about her. They had finally reached the back when they both saw Lady Inari. "Hey Master Samarra, you ready to battle?!" said Aria enthusiastically. "Hello Ms Inari sorry about destroying the Arena, but I am also excited to spar with you." Jack said regrettably. "It is alright Jack, that is why I wanted to hold this spar outside." She laughed out a bit. She looked at the two kids in front of her. They obviously aren't short on enthusiam... she chuckled to herself. "Well I am excited to spar as well, I am eager to see what you both have learned. So give me your best shot!" She said as she jumps back a few dozen feet to put some space between her and her opponent. Aria and Jack both jumped back, and were ready to battle, Aria of course made the first couple of moves "Night Dragon Wing Attack", an then she used "Night Dragon Roar" both directly at Samarra. Jack decided to "Sea Dragon Aura Scales." to shield him and Aria. Rather brash of her...seems like I won't have to do much if they continue this barrage of attacks, they will surely run out of magic. ''Samarra thinks to herself as she places her hands in front of her. A magic circle appears as she shouts, "Himorogi Delineation!". A light blue barrier appears in front of her to take on the brute force of the Night Dragon Attacks. The barrier quickly shatters as Samarra smiles and activates her Luminous Cloak. Surrounded in a thick shroud of lightning, she unsheathes her katana and uses her High Speed magic to quickly maneuver around the Scale Barrier, aiming to slash at the duo with her lightning infused blade. Aria quickly jumped out of the way, while Jack ducked underneath the blade, then they both jumped up into the air, then they rose the right arm at each other, then raised it to the sky "Night Dragon Nightmare Shards". "Sea Dragon,Water Whirl " shards purple colors appeared as long as swords and a whirlpool of water, were sent to Samarra in an attack. Samarra quickly slams her blade into the ground, "Static Discharge!" Large bolts of lightning shoot off in all direction, colliding with the shards, causing them to burst. Small shrapnel was able to evade through her attack and slice her arm rather shallow. "Raiton Dance!" Samarra then uses her free hand and concentrates her magical energy in her hands, she releases multiple streams of lightning that spray out in a wide area to attack and stun the young wizards. Aria the landed on her feet and jumped back away and used "Night Dragon Twilight Spike" she was covered in an purple spiked armor, "Night Dragon Crescent Claw" her hands were then surrounded by clawed gauntlets, Aria wasn't attacking, she was waiting. Jack on the other hand uses his Sea Dragon Saber claws" and jumped at Samarra with blue long claws to defend against her katana or attacks. "Sorry kid, but you have the wrong magic to go up against me. Water conducts electricity, don't you know? Your attacks will be useless." Samarra says with a smirk. Her Luminous Cloak grows to protect her from the water claws coming her way. She does nothing more then stick up her arm, knowing her magical energy and lightning will provide enough buffer to lessen the damage taken to that of a scratch. Seeing as Aria isn't making a move, Samarra decides to quickly dispose of Jack. Using her free hand she swings her katana to aim for Jack's legs, then turns her palm on her blocking arm to face Jack, "Rajin's Wrath 10%!" Samarra releases a very powerful cannon of lightning at point blank range. Jack jumped out of the way of the attack and Aria than ran up in front of him and slashed at Samarra. Jack the used, "Sea Dragon Aqua Spirit", Aria's attack was boosted and then her armor grew more spikes. Bringing up her katana, she uses her blade to block the single slash from the spiked mage. Using her Static Detection, it makes it nearly impossible for the novice mages to sneak up on her, as the time lapsed between the electric impulses firing of their muscles and their attack isn't quick enough to catch her off guard. "Alright you two, lets see how you deal with this!" Jumping back a bit, Samarra claps her hands together and shouts "Raiju Fang!" Releasing her clap two electric wolves jump out from her palms, staying connected by a string of electricity to allow her to control them easily. She send one wolf each with fangs bared to attack both of them. " I got this, Aria." Jack then jumped in front of the two wolves and allowed them to bite down on his arms. Jack then stifled a scream. Then two long wolf tails sprouted out of his back and wrapped around the electrical wolves and was absorbed. The electric wolves were absorbed, but Jack started twitching and made a funny face and landed on the ground still twitching. Aria smacked herself on the face "Why did you do that you are affected by it you idiot! Fine, I will take over till you wake up." Aria then used "Night Dragon Blood Slash" she then slashed her stomach and her magic changed to two colors. She stood waiting for an attack. "You seem to be a bit reserved with your attacks Aria, letting Jack do most of the work, why is that?" Samarra questioned as lightning flickered across her body. She shapes her hand into a "gun", with her index finger pointing forward towards Aria. "Raiton Bullets!" She shouts as she fires off 6 speeding bullets made completed out of lightning towards the other girl. She follows the bullets path with her katana drawn, ready to follow the same path as Aria's previously made slash. "Because we are a team that has been together for a long time, and I am always attacking first so i want to be able to defend him for once." Aria then took the slash from the katana spreading more blood into her pinning whips making them larger.Aria's attack then shot past her and created a spinning dome around Samara and than closed it into to her. ''Well this is a bit of a predicament... Samarra thought to herself as she looked at the spinning dome of magic surrounding her. Using a basic barrier spell, she created a half shell of "armor" around her and put her katana forward, sending a stream of concentrated electricity through the magic wall, hoping to make a hole in it. "Tenjin Slicer!" Once Aria's attack gave way a bit, Samarra ran full speed through the spell, her barrier taking most of the damage but Samarra still felt a bit of the sting from he spinning magic. Taking a breather, she looks at the kid in front of her, "You have an unimaginable sense of determination, I will give you that. But I must say that using your own blood to create attacks will leave you light headed from blood loss, so please be careful. And judging by the amount of attacks you have sent off I would guess you are approaching your limit soon for someone your age." Samarra brushes off some of the debris and fixes her hair. "Now although giving it your all is something everyone should aspire to do, there is a line between bravery and stupidity. This is only a spar. You can test your limits, but don't ever put yourself in danger." Pulling out scrolls of paper from a pouch on her waist, Samarra preps her next move. "So, do you both still wish to continue? I may actually have to use something other than Lightning Magic if we do." She smiles with a slight giggle. "Bring it" Aria then used "Night Dragon Shadow Storm" Aria then sent out a funnel of darkness that covered the entire the arena in darkness. Aria then walked over to Jack and dropped a tiny bit of her blood on him and he then awoke "Whats up Aria" Jack yawned, "Well its time to continue fighting" "Okay". Jack then stumbled around for a bit before yawning. Jack then wiped his two tails around and grew his wolf ears, and his primal wolf teeth. His hair and tails was quivering with electricity. "Aria sit this out, this is for you" growled Jack, Aria then sat down on the ground and patched herself up with bandages. Jack was ready to pounce at any time. "Alright, if you wish, I will stop if I feel you are pushing yourself too close to the brink of unconsciousness though. But let's begin again, shall we Jack?" Samarra says with a coy smile. She then tosses up the scrolls of paper into the air that unravel in the air over the area in which Jack and Aria were residing. "Heaven's Rain!" She shouts as the scrolls burst out with a rain of lightning covered needles. The way they shined as they fell upon the two mages made it look as if the sky was crying tears of light. Samarra then summons forth her Deathsong Kusarigama as she sheaths her katana back on her back. She hold the chain and sickle in wait as she observes the young mages movements. Jack noticed how she was observing him and how her lightning attack was focused on them, Jack the used his long tails to knock Aria out of the incoming attack and to use his tails to shield against the attack, he took most of the damage, but was still standing. He then used his magic against her, " Beast Tailed Primal Claw", jack arms then became large wolf arms, Jack then jumped at Samarra and swiped down at her. Using her Static Detection, Samarra was able to tell Jack's movements far before he landed from his jump for his attack. She outstretched the chain from her kusarigama, and quickly threw the weighted end up and over to hopefully trap his arm in the chain. Sending a bolt of lightning through the weapon, she slashes the sickle towards his face. "You moves are brash, predictable, and uncoordinated, you will need to be more tactical if you ever want to take on a high level job." She follows her statements with a quick sweep kick and another slash of her sickle. "Perhaps you should think of enrolling in KIMA to improve your skills." Jack allows himself to get caught in the chains, with both of his arms, "You really thing i didn't know what you were going to do huh, Well there is still more than just my arms you need to take care of" Jack then grew a third tail, "I can do many things with my tails did you know, like this, Beast Tailed Cerberus Tails" Jack tails then elongated then launched themselves into the air and changed into wolf heads, they hovered above the two, about 15 meters away from the them."Also I don't need to go to a school, so how about I show what I can really do" Jack wolf headed tails started to spin around and lightning started to appear in a large ball form. " I liked your lightning wolves, so I decided to store some of them in my tails so I could use them in an attack" The lightning ball grew even bigger, "I know that you can use Luminous cloak to absorb the attack, so did you ever noticed how the arena was filled with darkness from Aria's attack, then it all disappeared, well it is because Aria used my tails to store them up so here's a little dark lightning for you." The lightning ball was then filled with dark energy dragon energy "So here it is Beast Tailed Beta's Order!" the energy then descended on them. Using the time it takes Jack to charge up the attack Samarra creates a magic circle on the ground. "Torii Stockade!" She shouts as four translucent Torii gates appear in a box around the target and reflect all attacks from inside the barrier. She wasn't able to cast it quickly enough as a beam of dark lightning strikes her in the hip. The lightning brushes off as nothing, for it was her own magical energy shot at her, but the dark magic causes an ache in her side. Jack then falls onto his side exhausted. "I give in, you win Samarra. I will be sore for a month after that... I admit defeat." Jack then falls asleep on the ground exhausted by the energy he used up. His tails wrap around his for comfort, Aria then walks over and falls down onto his tail and started sleeping to. Samarra smiles softly at the two sleeping mages. They definitely gave me more of a workout than I thought for someone their age, I am sure they will grow into fine mages. She thinks as she summons forth her Komainu Kokoro and Kratos to carry the two teens back into the guild hall to recover. Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Lady Komainu